fandomofprecureseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Graceful Pretty Cure
Disclaimer: Please do not edit this without User: Cathy Boehm's Permission. Graceful Pretty Cure is a Pretty Cure series. Characters Yuna Mikachiti The leader of the group. She is very clumsy, like Michiko Shinjiru and they look like each other, too! Yuna's alter ego is Cure Field, and her ultimate form in the movie is Cure Ultra Field. Momo Lanitoba Yuna's best friend. She is energetic, like Kishi Kiyoshi and when Momo has her pigtails down she looks like either Kurumi Erika, Kurumi Daisy, or Sonomi Maiha. Her alter ego is Cure Lake, and her ultimate form is Cure Ultra Lake. Yukari Maritogawa Yuna and Momo's friend. She is kinda like Sonomi Maihaand looks like Myoudouin Itsuki. Her alter ego is Cure Electricity, and, like Kise Yayoi, wields the power of electricity. Her ultimate form is Cure Ultra Electricity. Hani Yobachi Yuna, Momo, and Yukari's friend. She's a pop idol like Manami Minako and Kenzaki Makoto, but is also a trendsetter! Her alter ego is Cure Future, and her ultimate form is Cure Ultra Future. Dema Kasumi A mysterious girl who appears in Episode 5: The fate of a singing future, Episode 10: A mysterious fortune, and Episode 22: I am Dema, the next Pretty Cure!. She became a Pretty Cure in Episode 22, and beyond appears until Episode 30: A disappearing Dema? Moving away is sacrifice! when she moves away. Her alter ego is Cure Bake, and like Kise Yayoi, she is sensitive but becomes brave later. Rin Mizuki A girl who, like Yoi Dowa, enjoys karate. Rin is also like Hino Akane because they have almost the same personality, and like Kishi Kiyoshi because they are energetic. Her alter ego is Cure Energetic. Minori Yotsuba A girl who is Rin's best friend. Minori speaks Japanese because she and Rin both came from Japan. Minori has the same last name as Cure Rosetta/Glitter Clover, but they are not related. Her alter ego is Cure Yotsuba. Songs Let's go! Graceful Pretty Cure! The theme song, introducing Yuna, Momo, Yukari, and Hani. Graceful Pretty Cure! Five hearts! The second theme song, introducing Dema. Seven hearts combine! Graceful Pretty Cure! The third and final song, introducing Rin and Minori. Four is lucky! The ending for Graceful Pretty Cure, with the four cures. Love is the world The second ending for Graceful Pretty Cure, with the four Cures, and Dema. All together! The third and final ending, with the four cures, Dema, Rin, and Minori. Movie opening Let's go! Graceful Pretty Cure! The opening for the movie. HEART GOES ON! The ending for the movie. Movie Graceful Precure! The movie! The ultimate crown of hope! Movie only characters Miyuki The princess of Faith Kingdom. In the movie, Miyuki asks Minori to switch outfits with her, but Miyuki still gets captured. Turns out Miyuki and Minori have the same favorite color, which is green. Then, Rin asks Dema to switch outfits with her, too, but Dema answers, "What? No way! Maybe next time..." Kari The fairy of Miyuki. All star movies Pretty Cure Shine Stars! The Movie! The light of happiness. With Hopefully Precure, Graceful Precure, and Heartflowers Pretty Cure. Episodes Main page: List of Graceful Pretty Cure Episodes